The American Red Cross National Fractionation Center will continue to serve the scientific community by performing large scale protein preparations for outside investigators whose research is hampered by the limited availability of purified blood proteins. The Center will continue to develop a new plasma fractionation system in order to recover those labile plasma proteins which are inactivated by the classical Cohn ethanol procedure.